mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Blue Submarine No. 6 characters
This is a list of characters from the manga and anime series Blue Submarine No. 6. Blue Fleet Blue Six crew * - 21 year-old vice chief of the Blue 6 . He attend the same academy as Hayami. He was opposed to Hayami returning and has always been His rival. * - 23 year-old leader sailor of Blue 6 . his father was a poet, as is he. He join the Blue fleet to fight Zorndyke. Plays both foot ball and basket ball. His favorite book is The gulf and other poems by Derek Walcott. * - 58 year-old chief engineer of the Blue 6 of Scottish origin . * - 53 year-old crew member of the Blue 6. His hobbies are listening to Hawaiian music and diving . Childhood dream was to become an underwater photographer. joined the public merchant marine university. Went from his see trading company to the Blue Fleet. Loves Hawaiian music and plays the ukulele. Age: 53 Place of birth: Kanagawa, Japan Position: crew member, Blue submarine No. 6 * - 28 year-old sonar operator of the Blue 6.. Boasting about his abilities, he volenteered to join the Oceania Marine development center project. After a short stint at the center he became one of Blue Sub No 6's Sonar Operators. He also acts as Mei Ling's guardian. * - 20 year-old Korean communication operator of the Blue 6 . * - 10 year-old crew member who works with the sonar and communicates with Zorndike's creatures. She is a child genius and a Sonometer who uses the "Lorenziny System" included on the Blue Fleets Submarines. She is the member of Blue 6 who operates this system. She was born and raised in a wealthy family. Her father is French and her mother is Vietnamese. Because she is gifted with extra sensory abilities, she was involved in a project at the Oceania Marine Development center. After the Zorndyke conflict began, Yamada saw her talent and had her join the Blue Fleet. She is the sole operator of Blue Sub No 6's Lorenzini System. * - 20 year-old firearm control of the blue 6. Her motto is "eat a lot and talk a lot". She is a typical tomboy. She is against war but justifies joining the Blue fleet "for the purpose of restoring peace". Position: weapons operator, Blue submarine No. 6 Place of birth: Okinawa, Japan Age: 20 * - 27 year-old pilot of the Blue 6 of Mexican origin . Freida was raised in a military family; her father was an officer in the Mexican Navy. She has a husband and a 3 year old child, but during Zorndyke's war they became separated. She loves and appreciates the beauty of botany and painted pictures * - 25 year-old Quartermaster of the Blue 6 of Italian origin . During his service in the Italian navy, he was reprimanded by his commanding officer for his loose conduct with women. He was expelled from the International Naval academy. A native Italian who dislikes pasta, has a cheerful personality. He is usually seen around Freeda. Position: First Officer * - 19 year-old firearm control of the Blue 6 . * - 34 year-old chef of the Blue 6 . Place of birth: Osaka, Japan * - He is obsessed with machines and how they work. He joined the development research center from France to work on AIP research, yet still believes that diesel is the best propulsion system in the world. Had claustrophobia before he joined the Blue fleet. Position: Ballast Control, Blue submarine No. 6 Place of birth: France Age: 27 Blue one * - 33 years-old. Emigrated from Africa at the end of the 20th century to escape strife. Received her citizenship and scholarship by joining the Navy. A devout Catholic. The youngest and most elite Captain in the Blue Fleet. Chimera * - He appears to the only Musuca to speak the human language. Claims to be a prototype in episode 3. http://animeart.com/p/h?v??j/a/blue;3;1;96;174 * * - a member of the aquatic hybrid race. She is saved by Tetsu Hayami and she later returns the favor. She becomes an outcast due to her interactions with Hayami. She is the only fish-woman seen with red eyes and red spots (as opposed to the normal blue), a rare sign of genetic diversity amongst her species in the series. References Blue Submarine